Azure Ailments
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Become afflicted by at least 5 status ailments from the enemies in the area. *To win this Assault you need to talk to the starting NPC, Garjham (H-8), while under the effects of one of seven negative status effects. ** Amnesia (Qiqirn Huckster) ** Bio (Poroggo) ** Disease (Pit Lindwurm: Foul Breath) ** Slow (Huge Spider: Spider Web) ** STR Down (Bugard: Awful Eye) ** Attack Down (Leech: Acid mist) ** Evasion Down (Slavering Lizard: Infrasonics) *Mamool Ja Warders do not give any of the ailments needed. *After "collecting" 5 status ailments you should win. Going east first is a good idea. Raptors, spiders, and Qiqrin are there. Three spiders, a lot of raptors (probably all eight), and three Qiqrin on the ramp going up. Amnesia runs out pretty fast, so pulling them on the upper level (after slow and disease are turned in) to the NPC is a good idea. That's 3/5 North gave leeches, all eight. West gave all eight bugards. East had lizards. I chose west because petrification would have been bad. Won as rdm, drk/whm, sam, nin. 1350 pts first win without the band. I told the SAM to stand behind me (NIN) for foul breath. Then we ran to the ramp, pulled spiders, linked mamools and spiders. Sleepga is useful here, so is cure IV. Pulled qiqrins to the NPC, got amnesia, killed them off. Went north to leeches, then got bugards. Finished with three minutes left. It's probably trioable, just need to give the monsters TP quickly, have sleepga, and a healer. Guessing a NIN, DD and RDM could trio it. After getting five ailments, talk to the npc twice, once to turn the 5th ailment in, once to finish the assault. NPC didn't ask if we wanted to end so you just need five. Seems easy overall. Notes *'Charmed monsters will not despawn when released.' *A simple strategy for this is to have a healer, someone who can serve as a DD/tank, and someone with Summoner sub to pull using Carbuncle. This eliminates the need for Sleepga. **Easily trioed as WAR/SMN, WAR/NIN, and RDM/WHM using this strategy. **All mobs were fought next to the NPC to avoid having the status effect wear too soon. **Kraken Club is great for feeding mobs TP in this Assault. *Beastmaster is also a good puller job for this. I'd suggest pulling the non-charmable mobs with a charmable pet first. Let your pet build TP then release your pet and let it use it's TP on you. You can charm the mob right after it uses it's TP. This way you can get a few chances of the move out of your pet without killing it. **Easily trioed as NIN/WAR, BST/WHM, BST/WHM. Just have the NIN stand by the NPC and have the BST/WHM's use different pets and pull the noncharmable mobs and when you pet has tp release it and let it use tp on NIN then recharm. **Possilbe to trio as all BST, I'd suggest building tp on Bugards with different types of pets and have someoene stand in front of the Bugard with all pets on same side. Then after Bugard dies take turns using tp on pets while being in aoe range, Then recharm and pull another bugard. After getting awful eye start building tp on other pets. *Casting Bio II on a charmed person worked for the Bio, so it might work to bring a BLU and try to get charmed for other effects. Map